A Bond Of Fate
by DarkHunter117
Summary: As the Varden struggle to recuperate from their loses, Romance blooms with our Rider. See what happens A Book 4 idea.


A Bond of Fate.

A/N: This is another one of my fourth book ideas, I hope you enjoy reading this. READ & REVIEW.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or anything associated with it otherwise the fourth book would finished by now.

Chapter 1.

It was the morning after the taking of Feinster & the blue rider was seen out walking calmly throughout the Varden's camp trying to find his cousin, so that they might talk when the messenger boy Jarsha, came & told him that Nasuada would to speak with him in her tent.

Walking towards the leader of the Varden's tent, he contacted Saphira, who was eating at the time & let her know that he was in a meeting. After that he continued on to the tent. After the Nighthawks had let him through, he walked in to see Arya, Nasuada & Angela conversing.

Angela seeing him walked over to him & said "Well, well, well. So your Brom's son, should seen it sooner there's so many similarities between the two of you. Enough of that, how are the prophecies I told you working out?"

"Just fine, one obviously hasn't come true & another is open to interpretation. So in one case it is true & in the other case it isn't." Eragon said cryptically.

"What's the interpretation based on?" Angela said while Arya & Nasuada watched on curiously.

"It's based on the way one defines of noble birth & romance. In the scenario where it is true, the epic romance would be with Saphira as we have travelled far together, we love each other in ways only another rider-dragon pair would know & our the bond joining us together can out last empires. In the other scenario, it isn't true as the one I love doesn't love me back to my knowledge," Eragon explained.

"Ok, I am officially lost, can you please explain what you are talking about?" Nasuada asked frustrated.

"I too would like to know what you are talking about." Arya said with one eyebrow raised.

"Ok, I'll tell you. While I was in Teirm with Brom, Angela told my fortune. My fortune was for a long life, with lots of choices because my freedom but only one path would lead me to happiness, Brom's impending death though I didn't know it at the time, Murtagh's betrayal as a betrayal in my family. She also said that I was fated to leave Alagaesia to never return & that I would have an epic romance in my future with a woman of noble birth, who is powerful, wise; & beautiful beyond compare. This romance is supposedly strong enough to outlast empires but she couldn't tell if it would end happily or not." Eragon explained looking away from Arya.

"At least you told all of it, I'm going to leave Eragon to the wolves here. Bye." Angela said with a cheery wave.

"I so want to throttle her but she always has an escape & is eccentric enough that she could be useful." Eragon said before turning to see both Nasuada & Arya looking at him "So, what did you want to see me for?"

Shaking her head at the abrupt change of topic " I wanted you here, so that we may contact Queen Izlanzadi to inform her of our progress in the taking of Feinster."

Arya quickly cast the spell so that they could contact her mother. As she did so Eragon cast a spell making sure no-one could over hear them. The queen's face came into view on the mirror that was in the tent for the purpose. Making the traditional elven greeting to her, Eragon twisted his hand over his sternum for the gesture of respect.

"Ah, Eragon, Arya & Nasuada, I was going to contact you soon. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Izlanzadi asked.

"We contacted you to inform you that the city of Feinster has been captured & that during the capture of Feinster Arya killed a newly formed Shade. Also that we know of the fall of Oromis & Glaedr over Gilead through the impartment of Glaedr's Eldunari." Eragon said looking sad at the mention of his mentor's death.

"Okay, that's one thing less that I need to do. Eragon & Arya, I would like the two of you to come to Gilead for Oromis & Glaedr's funerals, also at this time I would to give you Oromis's sword as he wanted you have it if he fell in battle. All of this should be possible as it appears Oromis & Glaedr have injured Murtagh & his dragon severely enough that they shouldn't be able to attack for a couple of weeks." Queen Izlanzadi said switching her gaze from Eragon to Nasuada.

"I agree that it would be a good idea that you go to the funeral for the both of them & Saphira as it would allow them to grieve before returning to the business of the war. I suggest that they as early as possible tomorrow, so that people won't notice not them being around as much. People on the council would notice them not being around & ask questions about why they are gone that I would not like to have to answer." Nasuada said looking at everyone.

"I don't think, Saphira would mind going as soon as possible if she knows what we are doing. Already their loss ways heavily on her mind. Knowing that we are the last free dragon-Rider pair, makes her feel more responsibility than before, because of this, she & I would like to be formally acknowledged as the Head of the Riders by the both of you." Eragon said as casually as possible.

Arya gasped realizing the meaning behind his words and then asked "Are you sure you know the complete ramifications of what you are asking of them, Eragon?"

"Yes, I do, Arya. My tutoring under Oromis included politics so I am sure I know the ramifications of what I am doing. I know once Nasuada knows there is likely to be an argument but I have rock solid logic as to why I am doing this." Eragon said reminding her that he didn't just learn spells.

"Well after this argument, find me that I can find out if you can finally match me since we haven't sparred since Farthen Dur." Arya said before leaving the tent.

"I, Queen Izlanzadi, ruler of Ellesmera, acknowledge Eragon Shadeslayer as head of the Riders." Arya's mother said formally looking at Eragon with a small smile recognizing the ploy.

"What did you mean once I know there will be an argument? & what do I need to know?" Nasuada demanded looking at her vassal.

"Once you know that in doing so, you have to release me from vassalage as the Head of the Riders is no-one's vassal. I have reasons for the decision. The Riders did not serve anyone but they served the concept of justice & freedom not any single person that can change but an ideal that never changes. Besides I have you politically trapped as already Queen Izlanzadi has acknowledged it for the elves & I wouldn't be able to controlled by the Council if they gained control of you or your power if you are incapacitated." Eragon pointed out several facts for the Varden's leader.

"Ok then as I have no choice. I, Nasuada, leader of the Varden, acknowledge Eragon Shadeslayer as the Head of the Riders & as such release you from your vow of vassalage." Nasuada said sighing.

"Good day to Lady Nasuada & Queen Izlanzadi as I believe I have an appointment." Eragon said bowing to them before leaving the tent.

Walking out of the tent, Eragon expanded his mind to contact Saphira's so that he could inform her of the occurrences inside the tent. As he did so, he noticed that the princess of the elves was with her. After finding out their location from Saphira he walked off to meet them.

Arriving at the pairs position he found himself pinned to the ground by Saphira being licked. Lying in between licks he saw Arya standing there over the top of him waiting for a reaction.

"Thanks for that Saphira I needed to bathe. Where would you like to spar, Arya?" Eragon said as Saphira allowed him to get up.

"Away from the Varden as I don't want to have to deal with a crowd at the moment." Arya said walking away from the dragon-rider pair.

"Arya, you can fly with us there if want." Eragon said to the female elf.

"Ok, as it would waste less energy." Arya said watching the young rider climb onto his partner's back then springing onto it herself.

"Arya, I know that this is sort of personal but why would you allow me to hold you as cried about Oromis & Glaedr's deaths." Eragon asked sheepishly turning about in the saddle to look at her.

"I was overwhelmed with grief, knew that you would understand that grief & you are one of the closest people to me." Arya said simply.

'_Little Ones, be careful we are going to land soon & to get there you may want to hold on._' Saphira said into their minds.

Eragon understanding what was going to happen said " You may want to hold on we're going into a steep dive."

Arya tightened her grip on his waist and asked "Why aren't you holding if we are going into a steep dive?"

"Because I am used to it & you aren't." Eragon replied just as Saphira started into the dive.

Arya tightened her grip on his waist while he threw hands up in the air with a whoop of joy. She smiled a little seeing the joy the young rider and partner shared by being in the air together. Landing on the ground near a copse of trees.

Upon landing & settling Arya sprang down from Saphira. Drawing her sword & using the magic that was an intrinsic part of her being, she blocked the edges.

Eragon also jumped down and blocked the edges of his new sword, Brisingr.

The two stared at each other waiting for the other to make the first move always monitoring the environment around them looking for a way to get the advantage over the other. Suddenly Arya launched herself forward with a swipe to Eragon's side which was meet with the edge of Eragon's blue sword. Eragon grinned before swinging into an attack of his own which was blocked by Arya.

The flurry of steel kept the pair from touching however their skin was often centimetres away from the others. After an hour of trading blows, Eragon managed to make Arya's sword leave her grip.

Touching the blue blade to her throat he said "I think I win this time, Shadeslayer."

"I don't think so." Arya said grabbing his wrist & twisting it making him drop his sword.

Kicking it away, she tackled him to the ground. Trying to pin the other they rolled over and over until Eragon using his higher body weight pinned Arya beneath him.

"I guess that I do win then, Arya." he said looking down at her.

The tension in the air was almost palpable as the pair slowly leaned towards the other. When Eragon shook his head, hopped off of her & reached a hand out to help her up.

"He he sorry about that Arya, I didn't think that would happen." Eragon said rubbing the back of his head as he picked up his sword.

"That's okay, you have improved greatly since Farthen Dur. I will see you on the morrow." Arya said picking up her sword & walking towards the Varden.

That night.

Arya Drottningu was lying in her bed with her raven hair fanning about her inside one of her few true nights of sleep, when she was awakened by a consciousness pressing against hers. Allowing her mind to spread to meet that of the one whom was contacting her, she was surprised to find that it was Saphira's.

'_What is it Saphira?_' Arya asked curious as to why the dragon would wake her in the middle of the night.

'_I need your help, Eragon is having a nightmare, that I can't wake him from. I wouldn't contact you about it, if it wasn't bad but he's screaming. I don't know what to do._' Saphira admitted sorrowfully at the last.

'_It's Ok, I know you wouldn't have bothered me if it weren't important, I will go help your rider for you._' Arya said fully awake now.

'_Thank you for this Arya. Oh, just so you know you are allowed to contact with your mind anytime from now on, as you are closest to me other than my rider._' Saphira said gratefully.

'_Thank you for the honour, Saphira._' Arya said nearly speechless. '_I will be there shortly._'

'_I am outside of your tent, so you can fly with me to his tent._' Saphira responded.

Arya walked out of her tent and saw Saphira laying outside of her tent with a foreleg extended so that she may make her way up easier. Climbing on easily with her elven agility, she sat in the saddle & strapped herself in so that she wouldn't fall of when Saphira took off. Saphira took off, quickly reaching the altitude needed for easy flight without disturbing the camp beneath her, she flew over to the tent of her soul-partner to let off her current passenger, so that she may help him. Saphira watched as Arya wasted no time getting off of her & quickly walked into the tent.

(Inside the tent.)

Arya looked down on the tossing form of the sleeping rider. Suddenly he screamed in agony surprising her enough that she took a step back. Stepping forward, she reached down to grasp his shoulder. As her hand meet the flesh of his shoulder, his eyes opened & he grasped her by the throat. Saphira realizing that her rider was awake, merged her mind with his & told him the figure he had by the throat was Arya making him let go immediately.

"Sorry about that, Arya. I was actually tired enough to sleep tonight & had the worst nightmare ever." he said in between shuddering breaths with tears leaking out of his closed eyes.

"What caused you to react like that to being woken up?" Arya asked concerned for the wellbeing of the rider on which everyone's hopes rested.

"A nightmare in which my worst fears came true." Eragon replied simply still with his eyes closed but now sitting on the edge of his bed grasping his head in his hands.

"What happened, talking about it would probably help." Arya said sitting next to him on the bed.

"You and Saphira were killed before my eyes causing me to go crazy, I became a killing machine worse than Galbatorix. I had gone on a rampage & killed anyone in my path because all I wanted was to kill the person who took away half of me & my best friend. I know that it is highly unlikely that my feelings for you would be returned, so I have accepted that we can't be anything more than friends." He explained seeing the confused look on her after finally opening his eyes, he saw her nod at his explanation.

"Well I can sort of understand that, the bond between dragon & rider is so deep that the pair would go crazy at the other's death but why would my death make you go crazy." Arya asked curiosity overcoming her.

"If just one of you died, the other would most likely bring me to sanity eventually but if both of you died, nothing but death would stop me. My worst fear is that I would become the very thing, I hate through the lose of the two people I hold most dear to me." Eragon said closing his eyes as tears came through.

Arya watched the young rider surprised that he considered her that close to him after being rejected by her. Reaching over she grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze, shocking him into lifting his head & looking at her with grateful eyes. Seeing that he was still crying she gathered him into her arms & let the young man cry out all of the fear and sorrow that he held within.

"Don't worry, I doubt that Saphira and I are likely to be killed even though there is a chance that it will happen. She and I are going to do all we can to prevent it," Arya whispered into his ear as she held him close.

After the crying had subsided Eragon said "Thank you for that Arya. I think it would be best for you to leave now."

"Why would it be a good idea for me to leave, Eragon?" Arya demanded thinking that he was trying to order her about.

"Because no matter how mature I may be mentally, I am still a teenager & as such, I am very hormonal. Right now, my hormones are playing up, making me want to do something that would ruin our friendship." Eragon groaned out throwing himself face first into a pillow.

"Oh, but what if I don't care about that. I know that you have enough will power to hold back those urges, so I am going to stay here." Arya said decisively.

"I'm glad that you such faith in me but this is much worse than when we were sparring & then I just nearly gave in to the urge. If you want confirmation ask Saphira?" Eragon said slightly raising his head to talk.

"Never the less. I am going to stay here to make sure that you don't have any more nightmares & if anything else happens, I don't really care." Arya said shrugging.

Eragon sat up & said "I warned you but you didn't listen." before kissing her on the lips.

Arya was shocked not that he kissed her but the way that she felt about it, accepting. Moving past the shocked stage she responded to the kiss putting her hands around his neck. Pleased that she was responding to the kiss Eragon wrapped his arms around her waist. After pausing the kissing for some air, his tongue prodded her lips asking for entrance which was granted, they explored each others mouth.

Dragging him down with her as she fell backwards, they came to the point of no return. Passing the threshold, clothes disappeared & they made love to each other.

A/N: There you go. A Bond of Fate's first chapter is finished. Review & tell me if you enjoyed it. It took me a few weeks but here we are a new story.

From your hopeful writer Vappourider.


End file.
